I Need Love
by angel-of-nothing-special987
Summary: Draco realises his mistake to Harry and makes up for it, Harry is in love with Draco who's in denial but returns Harry's feelings, with the help of their friends, will they be just friends...or more than that? SLASH, Harry/Draco, 5TH YEAR, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay, this is my first ever fanfic … I'm new so I haven't got a Beta, but if u want to be mine just ask. I apologise if anything is wrong and I still don't know if I should make my story an MPREG or not…what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome but try to not flame me. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Harry was depressed.<p>

I mean, _seriously _depressed.

But then again who wouldn't be depressed when you're living a life not worth living anymore? You see, Harry just hated his life. He hated, Cornelius Fudge, the Dursleys and the entire fucking wizarding world...most of all he hated himself. But then again who would believe an angst ridden 15 year old teenage boy that's being chased by a psychopath his whole life when he tells you that so called psychopath has returned to power? Then again he wouldn't believe himself either.

His few hours back into fifth year weren't going so great. As soon as he walked through the double doors leading to the Great Hall, every house except the Slytherins were giving him looks that basically said 'everybody hates you', 'you're a freak, fuck off', while some houses attempted to assault him physically, but fortunately Fred and George had enough muscle to scare them off.

Harry looked up at the twins and smiled, "Thanks guys," He said.

Fred and George just smirked and said in unison, "Its no problem Harry."

Some Huffelpuffs even had the nerve to ask if he was mentally stable…I mean Harry could put up with the looks and attempted attacks, but confronting him and asking if he's crazy was a step too far.

Harry ended up yelling at the poor first year and in the process, making her cry (what a wimp). But he ignored the whispers, rolled his eyes, stood up got lost.

"Harry!", yelled Ron and Hermione, but Harry just ignored them and carried on walking.

That explains why he was currently walking outside heading towards the Lake.

Apparently that's where his feet wanted him to go. He sat down on the damp grass and stared at the lake as the surface gleamed in the moonlight, it truly was beautiful, he looked up and saw that the moon was illuminated in a grey that was so bright almost silver, '_just like_ his_ eyes…_' he thought.

That's right. Harry James Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world and the Gryffindor Golden Boy…was gay. Harry had always been gay, well, he realised that he had been gay since the age of 11 when he met Draco Malfoy in Madame Malkin's shop. Back then he realised how beautiful the boy was, with his grey eyes, pointed features, slicked back platinum blonde hair so perfect it glinted in the sun that leaked through the windows.

It was torture for Harry to act so hostile towards the boy-even though he did insult the first friend he ever made…

But he knew Draco will never return his feelings so he just learned to deal with that.

Sometimes he just thought of ending it all, leaving behind the burden of being a Saviour, the anger and hostility towards him and for the chance to join his parents…but he couldn't do that and leave all the innocent to the mercy of Voldermort, or else his parent's deaths would be in vain. Harry would be lying if he said he had never considered suicide.

'_Oh well, I can't die yet_', he thought.

Harry leaned against a tree and began to sing…

* * *

><p><span>'This world will never be what I expected<span>  
><span>And if I don't belong who would have guessed it<span>  
><span>I will not leave alone everything that I own<span>  
><span>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<span>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
><span>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<span>  
><span>Now and again we try to just stay alive<span>  
><span>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<span>  
><span>It's never too late<span>

No one will ever see this side reflected  
><span>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<span>  
><span>And I have left alone everything that I own<span>  
><span>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<span>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
><span>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<span>  
><span>Now and again we try to just stay alive<span>  
><span>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<span>  
><span>It's never too late...'<span>

He took a deep breath and started to sing the next verse…

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was currently walking towards the lake, his fine hair fluttering around his face in the gentle breeze, his platinum hair glistening in the moonlight and . He always went out there when he wanted to clear his head…and ease his stress. Surprisingly Draco didn't have a happy go life, Narcissa made sure of that. To Draco, Narcissa was just a woman in her life that lived in the same house as him and only pretended to care about him in public. To put it bluntly, Narcissa was a bitch. His father wasn't any different.<p>

His parents hated him, and just wouldn't talk to him except for the occasional 'Welcome home' or 'Happy birthday'…even 'Merry Christmas.' Draco just didn't understand why his parents were so cold to him. '_I deserve be loved, and it would be nice to love back as well, and I don't think an arranged marriage is the key to that…_'

Draco was mused out of his thoughts when he heard singing...whoever's voice was obviously male and even though it was a song te voice was singing Draco wasn't focused on the lyrics, he was too focused on the voice. He stopped walking and just stood on the grass listening.

* * *

><p><span>'...No one will ever see this side reflected<span>  
><span>And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?<span>  
><span>And I have left alone everything that I own<span>  
><span>To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late<span>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
><span>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<span>  
><span>Now and again we try to just stay alive<span>  
><span>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<span>  
><span>It's never too late<span>

The world we knew won't come back  
><span>The time we've lost can't get back<span>  
><span>The life we had won't be ours again<span>

This world will never be what I expected  
><span>And if I don't belong<span>

Even if I say it'll be alright  
><span>Still I hear you say you want to end your life<span>  
><span>Now and again we try to just stay alive<span>  
><span>Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late<span>  
><span>It's never too late<span>

Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late  
><span>It's never too late<span>  
><span>It's not too late, it's never too late...'<span>

* * *

><p>The song finished on that note as the voice stopped singing. Draco was mesmerised with the beauty of it he didn't even notice that his feet started walking on their own accord. Draco was shaken out of his reverie when he notice a very familiar mop of black hair.<p>

A sneer graced his features as he thought back to the first time he offered the boy his friendship. '_No one turns down a Malfoy_' Draco thought. ...(_But you were acting like a prick_)... a voice inside his head told him.

Draco's sneer turned into a frown as he thought about his behaviour towards Harry and sighed. '_I guess I was acting like a prick that day, I was 11 and lonely, I just wanted to be frinds with him...I wonder if he'll be my friend if i asked him.._'

..._(you never know, he might want you too)_...

Misinterpreting those words, he began to walk to the tree that situated the raven haired boy determined on making him his friend.

'You're not gonna win this time Potter' Draco smirked to himself.

* * *

><p>AN Wahoo first chapter done! (And by the way, that song is called 'Never Too Late' by 3 Days Grace)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, next chapter! I still don't know if I should make my story an MPREG or not so I'll just let it flow…BUT I NEED YOUR OPINION! :)

(Forgot to disclaim my story last chapter-sorry!)

'blah' Thoughts

"blah" Speech

…(blah)… Inner voice/voice of reason (whatever)-when used

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly…

* * *

><p>After harry finished singing he brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. 'Oh someone come and save me now,' he thought exasperatedly.<p>

As if answering his thoughts Harry heard footsteps approaching him, so he raised his head to look at who it was and what he saw almost made him drool.

Draco Malfoy sauntering up to him, hips swaying, with that oh-so-sexy smirk plastered on his well-defined face, which was framed by his platinum-blonde hair glistening in the moonlight which lit up his whole face to perfection. In other words (or Harry's words), 'he looked like a fallen angel...' he thought. Harry just sat there secretly admiring Draco's face without actually making it obvious then Draco stopped in front of Harry and gracefully plonked himself on the grass sitting with his legs crossed.

"What do you want Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be attending a Death Eater meeting or something?" Harry asked and placed his head back on his knees.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid…I just had to drop the Death Eater bomb didn't I? Stupid Gryffindor impulse.' Harry thought bitterly to himself and awaited the offending response he was bound to get from Draco.

Surprisingly, Draco chuckled. "You really don't get me do you, Potter?"

Harry lifted his head and stared at the blonde. "Get you? Get you?" Harry said astonished. "What I don't get Malfoy, is why you make my life hell! You torment me, insult Hermione and other muggle-borns, constantly berate the Weasleys, and let's not forget, you act like a total git to everyone!" By the time Harry had finished his rant, he was breathing hard, his face red.

Draco's smirk hadn't wavered at all. 'He looks cute when he's all flustered' he thought. Draco was so occupied with thinking how cute Harry was he didn't realise he was thinking of another guy as 'cute'.

"Actually about that," he started "I wanted to apologise for being a prick." His face turned serious as he carried on. "I didn't want to act like a prick on purpose, I was following in Lucius' footsteps all these years. I was young, couldn't think for myself and thought that Lucius was a role model and that if I could be just like him then my parents would be proud of me."

Draco sighed before speaking again not even taking notice of Harry opposite him and that said boy looked like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. "I wanted to be just like Lucius but instead everyone started hating me because of it and I realised I didn't want that. When you refused to be my friend in First year, I told my parents that you turned down my friendship and that I'd leave you in peace but I was persuaded to be your enemy because nobody turns down a Malfoy what so ever, but I've finally started growing up, begun thinking for myself, and deciding to make my own choices." Draco looked Harry straight in the eye and told him.

"I would like to be your friend, I regret every mean and hostile thing I've done to you over the years and I hope you can forgive me." Draco said softly-he was basically pleading, but with his eyes somehow- whilst gazing into Harry's emerald green eyes.

On the outside Draco was calmly waiting for Harry's answer, but inside his head he was in utter turmoil. 'He's going to say no, he's going to say no, he's going to say no… Crap I've just made an utter fool of myself…_again_! OH SWEET MERLIN JUST KILL ME NOW!'

…(Calm down jeesh! Do you really think after the effort that you put into that _enlightening_ speech he's going to say no? He might feel the same way for you…like you do for him.)…

Yet again misinterpreting those words Draco thought, 'Well I have basically told Potter my whole life story so…if he doesn't say yes I'm going to make him say yes.' With that in mind Draco's inner turmoil ceased and just waited for Harry's answer.

Harry couldn't think let alone speak a coherent sentence. He just sat there, staring into grey pools that almost looked silver due to the fact that the moonlight was dancing in his irises. They held genuine glow which only backed up the fact that Malfoy meant every word he said.

In that moment Harry came to a quick decision. 'I'll forgive him, but only because I can't say no when he's basically pleading and begging for my forgiveness.'

…(And your plan to seduce Draco Malfoy begins…)…

Ignoring his brains' suggestion to seduce Draco, he turned back to answer the obviously anxious blonde, Harry's eyes focused back into Draco's silver orbs and said with a small smile, "Harry Potter," he announced, and then he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you and you are…?"

* * *

><p>AN I'm really sorry this chapter took forever, but I'm going to try to upload in about 2 weeks max and the chapters _will_ get longer. Hope you liked it. Mpreg or not?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Next chappie! I've made a decision…the story will be MPREG"

"blah" Speech"

'blah' Thoughts

…(blah)… Inner voice/Voice of reason

**Lidsworth**: Yeah, poor Harry indeed. He will be a little depressed for a while. Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it. :)

**LIGHTNSHADOWS**: Thanks a lot! I was thinking on waiting until Harry and Draco got together before the whole MPREG thing. :)

**Mysteriousgirl200**: Thank you! To be honest I was surprised when you mentioned how much depth I've put in so far, much appreciated.

**Hotstuff2011**: Okay, thanks for telling me where I was wrong. I'll try to improve.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco was in shock<p>

He couldn't believe it; Harry was giving him a second chance

'How could he have come to a decision so quickly,' Draco thought 'was he...waiting for me to apologise?'

...(_Just shake his hand before he takes it back!_)…

Draco listened to the more rational part of his mind and extended his hand towards Harry meeting his half way.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" He introduced himself.

As soon as both boys' hands touched it felt like electricity was coursing through their veins. Harry and Draco both shivered from the contact but neither of them let go of their hands, instead they both looked up and locked eye contact.

Harry had a soft, welcoming smile on his face, as if he was being reunited with a long lost friend, but his smile didn't reach his eyes completely. In the midst of those green orbs held a dying sparkle but there was also a hint of forgiveness which Draco noticed.

Draco wore the barest of smiles but it was enough of a smile to reach his eyes, there was a small flicker of happiness in the depths of his silver-grey eyes. Both boys were so caught up gazing into each other's eyes they didn't realise that they were both slowly leaning towards each other, until Harry was knocked back into his senses.

'What am I doing? I don't want to scare him off!' He thought.

Harry pulled back and retreated his hand

Draco felt the heat loss from his hand and almost whined in protest.

"So," Harry started, "How exactly did you find me?"

At this Draco replied. "Well, I was doing some thinking, when I heard singing. I didn't know who it was so I went to look for the singer; the song sort of spoke out to me." Draco leaned backwards with his hands supporting his weight behind his back and smirked. "Then I noticed the bird's nest which is usually situated on top of your head, realised it had to be you and took advantage of the opportunity to set things right between us. You have a good voice…" He trailed.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as soon as he heard 'bird's nest', "My hair isn't that bad." He huffed and crossed his arms.

Draco snorted, "Really," he drawled "It looks like you've never even looked at a hair brush in your life!"

Harry shrugged "My hair never seems to want to lie flat so I just don't bother with it anymore."

"Your hair won't do what you want?" Draco asked "Tell me Potter, would you happen to know the definition of the word hairdresser?" Draco looked pointedly at Harry which in turn caused the raven haired boy to blush.

"Well, I guess I never had the chance to go to one." He mumbled.

Draco rolled his eyes, "What kind of excuse is that Potter?" he sighed.

Harry just shrugged and the two post-enemies fell in a comfortable silence.

'He's not such a git!' thought Harry, 'Maybe this thinking for himself thing is really starting to pay off. Well, he's still Malfoy because he is cracking jokes about my hair...' He added as an afterthought.

Whilst Harry was so caught up in his thoughts Draco was thinking of a way to get the 'Bird's nest' sorted.

'Seriously? How can his hair be in such a mess? ' Draco thought. 'I hope he at least shampoos and conditions it.'

…(_Well no shit! Obviously! How else would it look so soft and shiny? I bet you would just love to run your fingers through it wouldn't you_.)…

Draco blushed a faint pink when his treacherous mind started getting ideas. Thankfully Harry didn't notice this as he was so engrossed with his thoughts.

'There's only one way to sort this out,' Draco came to a decision, 'If I can't sort out his hair…then no one can. I mean come on, my hair is beyond perfect, surely I can fix the 'bird's nest'.'

"Hey Potter," Draco asked "You wouldn't mind if I just…experimented with your… hair would you?"

Draco lifted his hands, bent his fingers and put quotation marks around the word 'hair'.

Harry chose to ignore this and cocked his head in curiosity. "And why exactly would you want to do that?" he asked "I don't think you'll manage. If I couldn't untangle it then I doubt you could Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and a devious smirk graced his face.

"We'll see about that," said Draco as he produced a comb and mousse spray from his pockets and attacked an unsuspecting Harry with them.

Harry was shocked out of his wits when he was attacked by a determined looking Draco Malfoy.

"ARGHH!" He yelled as Draco pounced on him then rolled over so Harry was on his stomach with Draco sitting on the middle of his back.

"My sincerest apologies Harry James Potter, but that bird's nest will no longer _look_ like a bird's nest when I'm through with you." Draco declared and started his assault on Harry's head.

Harry was caught by surprise when Draco called him by his full name. 'He makes my name sound like heaven,' Harry thought and a small smile appeared on his face. That smile quickly vanished as he started to feel pain on his upper region.

"That does hurt you know!" Harry pointed out and to prove his point he hissed at a particular hard tug on his scalp.

"If only this comb would find its way out of this mess you call hair!" Draco reproached, instead of yanking out the comb and inflicting even more pain upon poor Harry, he picked up the mousse spray and sprayed the entire bottle in Harry's so-called 'hair' and gently tugged out his comb teeth.

Draco massaged his hands, rolled up his sleeves…and dived back in.

* * *

><p>After changing positions, pulling, combing, spraying, fumbling, grabbing, attacking and many OUCH's…Draco gave up.<p>

"That's it!" Draco exclaimed whilst panting and breathing heavily. His Slytherin robes in disarray, shirt untucked, platinum hair mussed up with grass and his cheeks tinted red. 27 empty cans of mousse spray and 36 broken combs-all different shapes and sizes-were discarded amongst the grass and some even managed to find their way into some trees.

Harry stood up-looking much in the same condition as Draco- flattened his hair (well, tried to) and smirked at Draco.

'He looks as if he's been thoroughly snogged,' Harry thought with a smirk as images began to flash through his mind with him and Draco in very interesting positions. 'No! Now's not the time for that,' he told himself.

Harry's brain stopped portraying images and turned to Draco.

"I told you so. You couldn't handle my hair." He said smugly

"Fuck…off,"

Draco was looking at Harry's hair with contempt and trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs, "I stand corrected…that's…a bloody demon's nest!"

Then he collapsed on the grass panting heavily whilst Harry only chuckled at his antics.

Both boys unaware of a certain Gryffindor bookworm watching them from afar…

* * *

><p>AN Yes! I MET MY DEADLINE…AND IT'S LONGER! Sorry if there are any mistakes.

Next chapter will be posted in 2 weeks' time and this will be normal from now on. What do think will happen next? Hmmmm…

Review/constructive criticism please! :)

Angel-of-darkness987

x.o.x.o


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Next Chapter! I feel really bad for leaving this so, so, so late…I'm gonna make it up to you lot by updating my next 2 chapters next week instead! Now, on with the show…

'blah' Thoughts

"blah" Speech

…(blah)… Inner voice/voice of reason

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

><p>Hermione was with Ron standing in the great Hall entrance after Harry ran out.<p>

"Ron, I'm starting to worry about Harry," Hermione said, "Have you noticed anything off with him lately?" She asked as they started to make their way to Gryffindor tower.

Ron shrugged and said, "I dunno 'Mione. I'm worried as well but he hasn't talked to me at all. He said anything to you has he?" he asked.

Hermione just sighed and said, "No, he hardly talks to anyone about anything anymore. He prefers his own company. When we were at Grimmauld Place Harry was either talking to Sirius and Remus or he kept himself locked up in his room, Merlin knows what he was up to…"

They carried on walking in silence until they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Leonis fortitudo," Hermione said and the Fat Lady smiled gracefully at them and allowed them access to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, what are we going to do about him?" Ron said as they both collapsed on an empty couch near a window.

Hermione was staring ahead, absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

Silence passed for a while until Hermione came to a decision and said, "Nothing. We're going to do absolutely nothing." Ron just looked at Hermione with a look as if to say 'Have you gone mental?' Hermione just sighed, stood up and walked to stand near the window.

"Ron, we ca-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Dean and Seamus.

"Hermione!" Dean yelled, "Tell Seamus, he's being a prick."

"No Dean I'm not," Seamus retorted in his Irish accent.

"Yes you are. Why don't you want us to go public?" Dean asked

Ron just looked at hopelessly at Hermione who just stood there letting Seamus and Dean's lover's spat continue.

Dean and Seamus have been going out since the middle of forth year when they both realised that their feelings for each other were being reciprocated. The only people who knew about their relationship were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Harry, Hermione and Neville had been thrilled about it. Ron had just needed time to adjust, and in the end he supported them.

Seamus and Dean had both been reluctant about coming out, but obviously Dean had gotten over that.

"Are you that ashamed of me?" Dean asked.

Seamus walked over to his dark skinned lover and pulled him into a hug.

"No. I'm not ashamed of you D," Seamus said as Dean settled into his embrace, "If anything I love you. I just want you to be absolutely sure about wanting us to come out."

"Well I am. I don't want to hide anymore." Dean said. He then started to smirk and got a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I think we should make a dramatic entrance tomorrow morning y'know. Freak everybody out."

Seamus started grinning as soon as he figured out where Dean was going. "Yes, yes we should." Seamus agreed as the two began making their way to the boys' dorms hand in hand, plotting along the way.

After the interruption Hermione continued talking.

"As I was saying Ron...Ron...Ronald!"

"Sorry! What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, "We can't pressure Harry into anything."

"Bu-"

"When he's ready to tell us something, he'll tell us."

"Yeah bu-"

"No Ronald," Hermione pointedly looked at Ron. "We won't pressure him."

"Alright then, we'll wait. I'm gonna go to bed, "Ron said. He stood up and began making his way to the boy's dorms. "Night 'Mione," he called back.

"Good night Ron," she replied and she turned to look out of the window.

Hermione was looking at nothing in particular, just letting her mind wonder. She was about to go to bed, but did a double take when she spotted two very familiar heads. Hermione used her hand to get rid of the condensation that had formed on the window and what she saw made her eyebrows rise to her hairline.

Malfoy.

Attacking Harry's head.

With different combs.

And hair spray.

'What on earth is Malfoy up to,' she thought. 'By the looks of things, at least they don't seem to be fighting.'

After watching Malfoy obviously fail at attempting to fix Harry hair and collapse on the grass, Hermione came to a conclusion. 'Well, it seems as the boys have kissed and made up. It's about time!'

Hermione started to head up to the girls' dorms, thinking 'Harry better be careful, I still don't trust Malfoy.'

* * *

><p>After the major assault on Harry's head, both boys were just sitting (or in Draco's case lying) on the grass.<p>

"I still can't get over the fact that you attempted to rip out half of my skull," Harry muttered as he started to get up. Harry dusted himself off, deemed himself decent and looked at Draco…who was still on the floor.

"Malfoy, c'mon, get up." Harry nudged Draco's shoulder with the end of his shoe.

"Draco," said nudged person. Draco got up, spelled himself to look presentable and looked at Harry.

"Call me Draco," he explained, "And we better be getting back to the castle…its getting cold."

To prove his point Draco started to shiver a bit.

...(_What are you waiting for? Give him your robes!_)...

'What?' Harry thought.

...(_Just do it!_)...

Harry took of his Gryffindor robes and offered them to Draco.

"Here," Harry said.

Draco shook his head and said "N-no no, I'll manage,"

Harry looked pointedly at Draco and retorted, "Draco, you're shivering."

Ignoring Draco's protests, Harry walked behind him and wrapped his robes around Draco's smaller body.

"You feel warmer now, huh?" Harry smiled, took Draco arm and began to lead them both to the castle.

"Harry, aren't you cold?" Draco asked.

"A bit," Harry admitted, "But I'll cope. You need the warmth more than I do."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Bloody noble Gryffindor."

Harry just smiled and said, "Maybe I am."

'I don't get it,' Draco thought, 'why would Harry give me his robes?'

...(_You are clueless_)...

'Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the gesture, but why?'

...(_Harry obviously cares about you!_)...

'Well, yeah. We are friends now...I think.'

...(_Ignorance is bliss_)...

Draco gave up on trying to figure out the meaning of his thoughts and wondered instead, "Harry, what are we?"

'Oh Draco sweetie I want us to be boyfriends, lovers and later on husbands. I want to love and cherish you forever!' Harry thought.

But instead he said, "Well, what do you want us to be?"

"Friends," Draco said, "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm perfectly fine with us being friends." Harry reassured, and they both continued their walk to the castle in a companionable silence.

* * *

><p>AN I still feel really bad about this, but I've been a bit busy with school, Christmas and presents. But…I'm gonna keep my promise to update 2 chapters next week!

Review/constructive criticism please! :)

Angel-of-nothing-special987

x.o.x.o


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Fifth chapter guys, I've kept my promise! I'm updating my other chapter later on tonight…or early tomorrow morning ;)

'blah' Thoughts

"blah" Speech

…(blah)… Inner voice/Voice of reason

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

><p>When Harry and Draco arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall, it was almost curfew.<p>

"Well," Harry started, "Ron and Hermione are probably worrying about me, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I better get going too, before Pansy rips my hair out," Draco said as he turned in the direction of the dungeons, unaware that Harry's eyes lost their current spark at the mention of Pansy. Draco, of course, was oblivious to this, "I'll see you later Harry." He said.

Draco was about to start walking when Harry's soft chuckles stopped him in his tracks; Draco became puzzled and turned to face Harry, "What?" he asked, "Did I say something weird?"

Harry started to say, "No, but…" he chuckled again, "Are you planning on keeping my robes as a souvenir of how we kissed and made up?"

'I wish,' thought Harry.

It was then that Draco realised he was still wearing Harry's robes and he blushed a pretty pink as he took off Harry's robes and handed them back to him.

"Oh shut up Potter," Draco muttered without malice as Harry's chuckles became more frequent.

Harry stopped chuckling and just grinned at Draco instead. "I would've given them to you Draco," Harry said as he started walking backwards to the stairs, "Next time, just ask alright?" Harry winked, and turned around to walk up the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower, leaving a flustered Draco Malfoy behind him.

'He winked at me?' Draco thought to himself and carried on walking, 'Why would he do that?'

…(_It's called flirting Draco darling._)…

This thought stopped Draco's walking. 'Flirting?' Draco scoffed at that thought, 'Oh please, Harry's as straight as they come. There is no way in hell he could be gay.'

…(_Draco, Draco, Draco. Think about the way he's been treating you._)…

So he did, he thought about Harry being so nice to him by the lake, he thought about Harry giving him his robes because he was cold and he thought about how Harry winked at him. But what he didn't think about was whatHarry meant when he said 'Next time.'

'That's no solid proof of Harry being gay,' he thought.

…(_Draco Malfoy y__ou can be an idiot at times…and this is one of them!_)…

"Bloody Potter," Draco mumbled to himself as if it was Harry's fault for his confusion, and resumed walking to the Slytherin common room. When he got to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin he spoke the password "Angues Slytherin scriptor," And stepped inside.

There weren't many people in the common room, except Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott.

Theodore was reading a book whilst Crabbe and Goyle were playing exploding snap in the corner.

"Hey Theo," Draco greeted.

"Draco," Theo nodded back," Where have you been?" he asked.

"Lake, just needed time to think to myself," he replied.

"Without informing Pansy?" Theo looked alarmed, "You do know she's been hunting all over the castle for her 'Drakey Poo', right?" Theo said 'Drakey Poo' mockingly.

Draco glared at Theo and said threateningly, "Theo, I will not be afraid to hex your balls off if you call me that insufferable nickname again."

"But he is right Draco," interjected Crabbe, "She has been looking for you."

"And she's been scarier than usual, frightening the Slytherin First years," added Goyle.

Theo stood up, "I'm going to bed," he announced, "I don't want to be present when Pansy unleashes her female wrath on you…but Blaise will definitely want to see this!" and with a smirk Theo darted for the Fifth year boys' dorms to inform Blaise.

Suddenly Draco realised the severity of the situation and buried his face in his hands, 'Oh Merlin's balls.' Draco thought to himself, 'I need to get rid her!'

"Draco, mate, you are sooooooo screwed!" said boy turned his head to see his dark skinned best friend walking up to him, grinning like a madman.

"Blaise, this is not funny," Draco said, "I have a bloody banshee after me!" he exclaimed.

"Why don't you just break up with her?" Blaise suggested.

Draco looked at Blaise incredulous, "We aren't even going out! I don't know what kind of universe you're living in Blaise if you actually think me and Pansy are dating!" Draco nearly yelled.

"Then tell her to fuck off and leave you alone." Blaise said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

Draco sighed and leaned backwards on the couch, "It's not that easy-" he began, but Draco didn't get the chance to finish off his sentence because at that moment Pansy decided to burst through the common room door looking murderous.

"Draco Malfoy!" he heard Pansy screech.

'Oh sweet Merlin,' Draco thought exasperatedly as he saw Pansy storm up to him.

"I didn't see you at all after dinner. Where have you been?" She demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

'I wish I didn't have to do this.' Draco thought in despair.

"Pansy sweetheart," he began to say flirtatiously, with a charming smile, "I had a lot of things on my mind. One of those things was you."

'And how you make me sick.' Draco thought absently.

Draco encircled Pansy in his arms pulling her close. Then, an abhorrent, sickly sweet stench reached his nose, which almost made him gag as he was smothered in feminine body parts.

"Oh Drakey poo," Pansy cooed. In the background Draco could hear Blaise chuckling, enjoying his obvious discomfort, "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I was just worried."

'Yeah right,' Draco mentally snorted, 'worried about my money if you didn't find a way to shag me.'

"Sorry I worried you Pansy," he said pulling away from the embrace, trying his best not to look too excited. "I'm a little tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight Pansy."

But Pansy wasn't letting him go. Instead, she was evidently sniffing his neck and Draco was trying his best not to wince.

"Drakey," Pansy began confused as she pulled back just a little so she could see his face, "Why do you smell different? You weren't wearing this cologne on the train."

"What are you talking about?" Draco enquired.

Pansy decided to explain a bit more, she frowned, "You smell like you've been all over another guy, Drakey."

It was then that Draco thought about what Pansy had said, 'I still have Harry's scent on my robes!' he realised.

Draco was looking at Blaise from the corner of his eye when he stopped hearing chuckles. Blaise had a strange glint in his eyes and was smirking victoriously.

Wanting to escape from this dilemma, Draco made a quick excuse, "I ran into Potter on the way, he must have brushed my shoulder or something. Goodnight Pansy, I'll see you tomorrow." He said in a rush, taking pleasure in the shocked expression on Pansy's face.

Draco began to leg it to the boys' dorms, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

As soon as the boys reached the dorms doors, Draco used magic to make it Pansy proof, and collapsed on his bed. He felt eyes burning holes in the back of his head and turned his head to see Blaise standing by his bed with that dreaded smirk on his face.

"You smell like you've been all over another guy, Draco," he quoted with glee, "Mate, I always knew you would turn out gay."

Said boy allowed his head to drop back on his pillow, "I'm not gay." He denied.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Draco looked at Theo now.

"I am NOT gay!" he said dramatically before storming off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. His last thought being, 'Am I?'

* * *

><p>AN My other chapter will be posted either today or tomorrow depends when I get it done. I've started a new story so if I take longer to update then I am terribly sorry. Please review!

**TRANSLATION:**

Leonis Fortitudo = lion's bravery (In the 4th chapter)

Angues Slytherin scriptor = Slytherin's snakes

The expression 'to leg it' just means to run fast (That's how people in my area talk)

Angel-of-nothing-special987

x.o.x.o


End file.
